


Draw Me Close

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: It’s been a couple of weeks since Castiel met Dean in the dog park and he’s ready to take the next step in their relationship.





	Draw Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Slick
> 
> This is continued from [ Dog Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908814), by request of a couple of readers. I hope it passes muster. 
> 
> The title is stolen from the Bastille song "Warmth" once again. Many thanks to my beta, Andromytta!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Neal

It has been two weeks since Castiel first met Dean at the dog park and he has to admit that they have been completely wonderful. Dean is everything he could have wished for in an omega; clever, kind, and charming. He’s added something to Castiel’s life that the alpha had always known was missing but had been content to do without. Now that he has it though, he’s starting to believe that he’ll never be the same again and that Dean is now a necessity to his life. They’ve spent a lot of time together during the intervening time; eating together, watching TV on the couch together, and even sleeping in the same bed together. But of course, none of that is quite so compelling as the moments like the one Castiel is living in now, the moments when Dean is laid out before him naked and squirming.

The alpha hums his approval as he rubs his fingers over Dean’s lower back, tracing the space just above the cheeks of his ass before he spreads them open again and dives right in. Dean’s slick is dripping from his chin already but Castiel is by no means near done with the omega’s body. It’s his own personal buffet and he fully intends to drink his fill of Dean’s cherry and bourbon bouquet. It’s delectable to his senses and he wastes no time in dragging his tongue over the tight ring of muscle revealed to his gaze.

Above him, Dean lets out a thick moan. “Oh my god, Cas!”

A glance shows him that the omega is clutching the sheets with white knuckles as his body quivers on hands and knees. There’s a vague threat that he might collapse from the pleasure but Castiel fully intends to keep it up until that happens. He hardens his tongue into a point and presses hard against the puckered flesh until his tongue dips inside of Dean, drinking straight from the source. Dean gasps and his hips dip back slightly, silently pleading for more of the same. Cas is happy to give it, he moves his tongue inside the omega, fucking him slowly as he drinks in the slick that is practically flooding his mouth. It coats the backs of Dean’s thighs and clings to Castiel’s cheeks. The scent is all encompassing and extremely arousing. Cas presses one hand to his bare cock, massaging his own arousal to take the pressure off before he goes back to his treat. This time he works a finger inside of Dean alongside of his tongue so he can massage the omega’s prostate. Dean gives a yowl of pleasure, his hips rocking again. Castiel smiles. This is his truest form of pleasure; he’s pleasing his omega in the most basic way possible.

There’s no telling how long he loses himself in Dean’s body. His tongue wiggles and dives in Dean’s ass as he adds one finger to the first and finally a second so that he’s massaging Dean’s prostate with three of them. The slick that had coated his face is now dripping from his wrist as he fucks Dean with his finger. The air is heavenly with the scent. Dean is practically breathless, his entire body shaking with pleasure as he begs. “Please Cas…. Please… need you now.”

Cas has been listening to those pleas and taking them to heart but until this moment, he’s not been inclined to move from this spot. His omega’s slick is ambrosia to his senses and he doesn’t want to give up the flavor, but now Dean is reaching behind him, his hands blind and pawing as he tries to urge Cas into greater momentum.

“Need you to fuck me Alpha, please.” Dean’s voice is a heady whine that cuts through to Castiel’s chest and makes him ache. Clearly he’s made his omega wait long enough. With a warm chuckle, he withdraws his fingers and tongue, then crawls up Dean’s body so that he’s laying over top of him, chest to Dean’s back. He presses a warm kiss to Dean’s shoulder before he reaches for his lips and tastes the pretty words from Dean’s mouth. Almost immediately Dean’s tongue is pressing inside of his mouth, soaking up a taste of himself from Castiel’s lips. It’s soft and heady and inspires Cas to greater action. His cock is nudging between Dean’s cheeks already, so he reaches between them to grab it and steady it so he can apply just the right amount of pressure to push past Dean’s rim. Within a breath, he’s inside of his omega, surrounded by tight, wet heat that is perfection itself. He groans deeply against Dean’s lips, swallowing the man’s moan of pleasure as well as his own. He hilts himself in one smooth motion then begins to gently roll his hips. There’s not particularly any speed to it, it’s slow and lazy, a gentle ebb and flow of his cock moving inside of Dean. It’s not meant to drive them crazy; it’s meant to last.

Castiel loses himself in the sweet motion of his body pumping into Dean as well as the meeting of their lips, the clash of their tongues. He reaches down and covers Dean’s hand with his own, their fingers lacing together over the bedspread as Dean’s hips rock back in a perfect counterpoint to his own thrusting, like the sea lapping into shore. It’s perfect and what’s more, it’s always like this when they have sex, regardless of if it’s slow and sweet or hard and fast. Dean is always exactly what he needs and what’s more, Castiel is beginning to think that he’s what Dean needs too. That feeling fills his chest with heady warmth that plays itself out in a little bit of speed to his thrusts but not enough to truly rush them. No, they take their time and when he begins to tremble with need, he feels it underneath him too. He reaches around to take Dean’s cock in hand and begins to stroke it in time with their thrusts. It takes only three passes over his hand before Dean comes beneath him with a cry, his cum spilling out over Castiel’s fingers, causing Dean to clench his inner muscles around Castiel’s cock. The extra pressure is divine and Cas thrusts quickly into it, pushing his knot passed Dean’s rim so it can swell to completion as he cums inside of Dean.

He lowers them both to the bed, rolling them to the side so they can cuddle together as they come down from their high. His fingers are still threaded through Dean’s. He leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. He smells of cherries, bourbon, and faintly of sweat. The scent inspires Castiel to speak. “Dean…?”

Dean shifts a little, his eyes opening. “Yeah, Cas?”

“The last couple of weeks have been the best of my life.” The words come out in a burst as he spreads more kisses over Dean’s neck and shoulders. “Since Seraph and I met you and Bones in the dog park. When you came back even without Bones.”

Dean blushes a little, though he doesn’t look back over his shoulder at Cas. “Yeah, it’s been good Cas. Magical, even.”

“What’s between us… it’s something special.” Cas goes on, his heartbeat picking up with his nerves. He’s not sure what he’s saying, just that he knows it’s important. “I think… I mean, you are so special and we are good together. I think you are my mate.”

This time Dean looks at him. He partially sits up so he can turn his green eyes on Cas. They cover his face curiously, with an expression of surprise on his features. “Cas… are you… are you serious?”

“Yes, Dean. You are everything to me. I can’t see that changing.”

“So you want to mate… like now?” Dean’s face is a little hard to read, but there’s something in his eyes that looks warm and shy, as if he’s afraid of Cas’s answer.

“I… well, if you want to now, then yes. We should mate.” Cas hadn’t really meant to do it now, but once Dean says it, he feels like it’s the right idea.

Dean stares at him for a long moment before a smile spreads across his face. “We both must be crazy.” He shakes his head but then rolls it to the side, baring his neck for Castiel. “But I want you to be my mate. Bite me Cas.”

Castiel doesn’t wait for another invitation. He surges forward and clamps his teeth down on Dean’s neck just over his scent gland. He tastes blood over his tongue and with it, he orgasms again, his cock pulsing wildly still locked inside of Dean. In his arms, Dean quivers with a low moan in his chest. They collapse back down to the bed as the newness of the mating spreads over both of them.

“This is… this is incredible.” Dean’s voice has awe and wonder it as he turns towards Castiel once more. His fingers trace over Cas’s cheek. “My mate.”

Castiel pulls his arms tighter around Dean. “Mine.” He growls softly before he takes Dean’s lips in a rough kiss. “My mate forever.” The kiss tastes of blood and Dean’s slick, which is a heady combination that goes straight to Castiel’s head. He has a feeling that they won’t be leaving the bedroom anytime soon. If the way Dean kisses him back has anything to do with it, he’d say his omega is onboard too. Castiel settles into the bed to trade lazy kisses with Dean until they are ready to go again. The outside world can take care of itself for the day, the two of them will celebrate each other until night falls. (Or Seraph needs to go outside, whichever happens first.)


End file.
